gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Russel Hobbs
Russel Hobbs (also known as Russ) is the official drummer of the Gorillaz. Background Russel was born in Brooklyn, NY. Known for his good manners and eloquent speech, he attended the School For Gifted Youngsters, but was expelled after attacking several students while possessed by a demon. He fell into a coma for the next four years, at the end of which, the demon was finally exorcised from his body by a priest. Russel returned to school in Brooklyn, where many of the students were gifted in hip-hop music. In a drive-by shooting, all of Russel's companions were killed, and their spirits came to reside in his body, the most prominent being Russel's best friend Del tha Ghost Rapper. However, in 2003 during the hiatus after Phase 1, Del's soul was torn from Russel by the Grim Reaper. This caused what Murdoc describes (In 'Journey to Plastic Beach') as Russel's "Big, bad breakdown." While recovering, Russel lived in Ike Turner's basement, where he began to work on a hip-hop album, but was unable to finish due to strange supernatural occurrences surrounding it. Gorillaz Phase 1: 1998-2001 A hip-hop hard man from Brooklyn, New York, Russel draws upon spooky spirit mates to help guide his beats. The spirits that live within Russel's hulking frame pop out every so often to provide some undead rapping. Russel himself is well adjusted, with an enviable wardrobe. Very polite, educated and is a great musician. Without Russel, Gorillaz couldn't survive: he's the safety net, the linebacker and the true defender. Women love his solid safety, men love his solid credentials. Multiple trainer owner and has a vast appetite. Post-Phase 1 to Pre-Phase 2: 2002-2004 After multiple failed attempts to make a Gorillaz movie (due to drunk writers and directors and the band getting in trouble for multiple reasons) the band decided to break up and go their separate ways. 2D got to work at his father's fair ground, Noodle went back to Japan to learn more about her dark past and Murdoc got himself arrested in Tijuana, Mexico for giving fake checks to prostitutes at a local brothel. As for Russel, things went downhill for a long time for the drummer. The soul of his friend Del was ripped out of his body by Death which led to a huge breakdown. He secluded himself in Ike Turner's basement to write his own album, but was plagued by hallucinations of demons flying out of the speakers. He never finished the album. Russel got a call from Noodle, now a teenager who was back at Kong Studios and finished writing the music for Demon Days, and needed Russel for the drums again. Gorillaz Phase 2: 2005-2008 After the El Mañana incident involving Noodle's windmill island getting gunned down by helicopters, Russel and 2D were panic stricken when they thought Noodle was killed (even though she wasn't). Russel never appeared at the Apollo Theater in New York City, for he was off on another life journey to deal with his demons. After 2D left Kong, leaving Murdoc to do shady businesses with a band of mercenaries and pirates called the Black Clouds and with Noodle nowhere in sight, the band ended again. But not for long. Murdoc, having kidnapped 2D and constructed a cyborg replica of Noodle was searching for Russel to make his new album, Plastic Beach (named after the pink island of garbage and feces) but he couldn't find him. So Murdoc used a drum machine to record the drum parts. Gorillaz Phase 3: 2010-present In 2010, Russel embarked on a journey to an unknown destination by diving off of a dock and into the Pacific Ocean. During his trek, his body came in contact with unknown toxic substances that caused an allergic reaction which resulted in a massive increase in Russel's body mass. He was last seen swimming near the wreckage of the M. Harriet where he was reunited with Noodle, his former band mate and long time friend. Later, after reaching the island (being bombarded by Black Clouds), Russel tossed the whale guarding 2-D at one of the pirates' planes. He was present when Noodle destroyed her cyborg double and when Murdoc escaped Plastic Beach to Hawaii after the island was destroyed. It turns out Murdoc wasn't living in Hawaii at all, but in a shambled house in London with a Hawaii themed room. Russel was seen reclining on the roof of the house at the end of the DoYaThing video. The house the band lived in is being foreclosed so the fate of the band is unknown. He hates dieting. Gallery DEL AA10.jpg Kyd.jpg Russel on the toilet in DARE.png Russel in Phase 2 Ident.png New081vj.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 2.09.52 PM.png 29234 1127565965233 1709721197 255624 4774923 n.jpg Category:Gorillaz Member Category:Male Characters Category:Russel Images